


The Accident

by 123Beans



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I do not own Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Beans/pseuds/123Beans
Summary: After the accident, Marinette’s life would never be the same. Nothing can help you recover completely after a scarring injury.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for checking out my story!

Marinette took a deep breath and looked at the final design. The dress had faint hints of red and yellow hidden inside the skirt, making the red swirls stand out. She let out a relieved sigh, her work was finally done. She had entered a fashion contest that was to be judged by Gabriel Agreste himself, the winning garment would be in his newest line. Marinette couldn’t help but squeal with excitement. Her mind wandered to the possibilities of seeing people wearing her skirt, and to the possibility that Adrien would be impressed.

She squealed a little louder and did a quick spin in her rolling chair. She held up her masterpiece, it looked perfect. She stared at the small stitching done by hand on the waistline, making sure not a thread was out of place. She hugged it and stared at the small embroidered signature on the seam. It blended in perfectly, but it still made the skirt feel a little more intricate.

Marinette tucked the skirt into a box very gently. She quickly ran out of her house and headed to the Agreste home. Taking a small breath, she rang the doorbell outside of the gate. The robotic camera immediately came out and saw the box. “Put it in the chute.” Marinette stuffed the package into the open slot.

“Thank You!” She managed to squeak out before she started running to her house. But when she turned to start heading home she ran straight into Adrien. Marinette fell on the ground and rubbed her now throbbing nose.

“You all right?” A hand stuck out to help Marinette get up.

She looked up at his kind green eyes and made a whimper that sounded like a choking gerbel. Marinette took his hand and let him lift her up. She nodded in response to his earlier question and ran off.

 

Present day  
Marinette P.O.V.

I still remember that day… it was the last day Adrien looked at me the without pity. The last day I sewed anything. I miss sewing, but I can't even pick up a pencil without it falling to the ground. My hands hurt so much, or I imagine the pain. All of the doctors keep telling me that I can recover, that if I go to physical therapy everything might go back to the way it was. I can’t imagine that anyone would treat me the same though. After all, you can’t fall in the mud and expect people to not see the dirt on you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how much I enjoy writing this story

_ When Marinette finally made it back to the bakery she squealed once more. Adrien had touched her hand! She ran up the stairs into her room. Gazing at the pictures of Adrien on her walls, Marinette sighed. She flopped onto her bed and looked around.  _

_ Marinette’s parents had been invited to a lunch with friends and Tikki had to leave for kwami reasons. But when the raven haired girl had asked Tikki what the little goddess was going to be doing, the response was very vague. The red fairy had only muttered something about meeting someone from her past. Marinette had no idea what that was supposed to mean. She rolled on her side and decided to call Alya. _

_ “Hey girl! What's up?” Alya’s voice rang through the phone speaker loudly.  _

_ “Hey Alya! Can I come over?” immediately her ombre haired friend laughed into the phone loudly, making Marinette’s ears ring,  _

_ “Mari, you don't even have to ask if you can come over. The answer is always yes.” After hanging up, Marinette stood and went downstairs. She grabbed two sticky notes, one to explain to her parents she had gone to Alya’s, the other note was to tell Tikki the exact same thing.  _

Present day

Marinette P.O.V

I never should have left the house. Without Tikki I was defenseless. I sigh, and look down. The events of that day have left me scarred, literally. The vision of my shaking hands makes my eyes go blurry with tears. I start sobbing, again. These random outbursts of tears happen more and more often. I wrap my arms around myself and slowly rock back and forth on my chair. My hair on my shoulders tickles my hands. I can’t feel it but I know it’s happening. My hands can’t feel anything anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay fabulous y’all

_ Marinette put the sticky notes in different places, where her parents and kwami would find them. Grabbing her bag, she left the bakery. She was halfway to Alya’s apartment when her phone vibrated. Reaching in her bag Marinette looked at the small screen. A message from Chloe. Rolling her eyes Marinette looked at the text. It was a picture of Chloe and Adrien together. The caption read ‘Me and Adrien have been hanging out, too bad you can’t get the nerve to even talk to him!’ Marinette clenched her fists in anger, she wanted to punch that spoiled little brat straight in her little idiotic face. Ever since Chloe had figured out that Marinette had a crush on Adrien, all Chloe had done was make Marinette’s life miserable. Marinette was still fuming enough that she didn’t notice someone scream.  _

Present day

Marinette P.O.V

I slowly crawl up to my bed and fall on the mattress dampening the comforter with my tears. That day was something I couldn’t stop thinking about. Everything was shallow, no one actually cared that I had been missing from school for five months. The first week I got a thousand visitors all carrying notes and bundles of flowers, even Chloe had come. The second week I got more flowers. Now after so long, only my closest friends have visited. Mylene and her dad had visited only a few days ago to see how I was doing. Them and Alya have been the only visitors I have had in weeks. That factor makes me cry even harder. I end up crying myself to sleep, feeling my endless exhaustion catching up to me. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just barely realized I posted chapter five instead of chapter four.......sorry if it confused all of y’all, this is chapter four

_The scream was deafening, so loud and so high that Marinette couldn’t have possibly ignored it. But she did, everything was tuned out by her anger. But the sound still made her ears ring, just enough to make her turn. A women in a black skin tight suit was flying above chuckling. The leathery wings that connected to the suit matched the appearance of a bats. What helped the bat look was the large furry ears coming from her brown braided hair. “I am Chauve Souris! Listen to my sound and understand the true power of bats!” Chauve Souris let out another scream, this one was so high that it shattered all the glass in the surrounding area. Marinette crouched to the ground covering her ears and shuddering at the painful noise._

 

Present day

Marinette p.o.v

I wake from my slumber in a cold sweat. The memories were overwhelming. No matter what, whenever I tried to sleep, I couldn’t. If I closed my eyes the flashbacks would submerge me in some sort of never ending torture. I got up and walked to my desk. Sitting there taunting me was a small black box, inside it lay the earrings of the ladybug. I knocked it off the surface with my shaking hand. I put my hands in my hair, the shaking made my hair get tangled into my fingers. I start crying and weeping again, screaming at myself


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, really sorry for the mishap. Hope you enjoy chapter five in the correct placement

_ Marinette got up and stared at the akuma defiantly. She reached for her bag and simply said, “Tikki spots on!” expecting to feel the rush of adrenaline that came with putting on her mask. Feeling nothing, Marinette looked at her bag. The realization that Tikki wasn't there hit Marinette like a bag of bricks. Another shrill scream made Marinette stumble backwards. She fell to the ground and turned her body so that her hands would catch her fall. Her eyes widened as she looked at what her hands were about to hit. The pain shot through Marinette’s arms and she screamed as tears blurred her sight. She could no longer see the glass shards that burrowed in her flesh, all she saw was crimson blood and her now shredded hands. _

Present day

Marinette p.o.v

I stare at the black box and earrings that are scattered on the floor. I kick them and start screaming again, tears and anger blurring my vision. I collapse and use my hands to catch me. The pain shoots through my hands and flashbacks of the memory make me unstable. I fall on my side and stay there. I glare at the earrings that had once been my freedom, the doubts that I had from when I first started being Ladybug rose up again, the feeling that I wasn’t worthy. I’m so wrapped up in my doubts I don't even notice someone knocking on the trapdoor. A familiar face that I had began to know as comfort rose up. “Hey girl.” Alya says quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for the short chapters. They get longer, I promise

_ Marinette looked at the red hands that only emitted pain. She sat there for a while. The shock of the injury had set in and she felt empty. She didn’t hear or feel anything. All she heard was the faint sound of Alya running, screaming her name. She heard the siren barely and didn’t completely take in the fact that she had been put into an ambulance. She heard only one thing from Alya, and the comment rang through her head like a bell. “Don’t worry Mari, once Ladybug shows up, her magic should fix everything.” But only Marinette knew the truth, Ladybug couldn’t come if Ladybug was the one who needed help. Alya’s words were supposed to be comforting but they only brought pounds of dread. _

Present day

Marinette p.o.v

Alya came up into my room completely taking in her surroundings, her eyes resting on the earrings that lay on the floor. She looked puzzled and was obviously wondering why I had a pair of ladybug earrings on my floor. Her eyes popped out when she realized what they meant. “Mari?” I looked up from my place on the floor to see her still staring at the earrings. I roll my eyes and sit up. The last thing I needed was Alya freaking out about me being Ladybug. I use my leg to swat the earrings and box underneath my desk. She looked at the earrings that now sat next to a pile of shredded fashion posters.

“You’re Ladybug…..” 

“Yeah” 

“My idol has been my best friend this entire time.”

I nod at the comment and stare at the ground. The word ‘Best Friend’ brought back a painful memory. 

Tikki’s desperate words echoed through my head,  _ “Marinette, you were my best friend and the bravest Ladybug I ever knew. When you need me again, I will be in the earrings. Just don’t lose hope.”  _ Her shining eyes had tears in them when I had taken out the earrings. I sighed, the memory was stressful, it only made me feel guilty that I had abandoned Tikki. 

I hear Alya again, “How did I not see it before?”

Alya then proceeded to stare at her phone, most likely looking at a picture of Ladybug and comparing it to me. I felt my cheeks heat up and I only feel shame. The emotion came on so strong that I started crying, Alya seeing my distress rushes over and wraps her arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug, while still looking at her phone. 

I don’t respond, I just keep crying, thinking of all the people I had betrayed. I lose myself in my thoughts and sobs, feeling even more broken than before.  


	7. Chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Have a longer chapter as my apology. Only slightly longer though

_ Marinette stared at the bright light in front of her, not knowing what was going on. She only knew that Chat was fighting an akuma, by himself. Without Ladybug, the akuma couldn’t be purified.  _

_ If the akuma couldn’t be purified than what was the point of breaking the akumas object, after what had happened with Stoneheart, Marinette couldn’t let that happen again. But now technically without Ladybug, no one would be safe again, Chauve Souris would continue to terrorize Paris until Hawkmoth got rid of her or had more akumas join the fun.  _

_ She felt a tear escape and instinctively raised her thumb to wipe it off. But as soon as she started to lift her hand, a voice echoed in her mind, “She’s regaining consciousness, we need to knock her out.” A small pinch on her neck and suddenly Marinette was sleeping, but her mind was still wide awake. _

_ Only one sliver of reality was stabbing through her confused thoughts. ‘How will Chat stop the akuma without me?’ Everything exploded inside her mind when she realized that her grip on the subject was failing, which ensured the fact that all of her thoughts were repeating. She had had this conversation with herself multiple times already.  _

_ She jolted up with wide eyes, screaming, “Just let me help Chat!” everyone around her jumped, startled and obviously confused, _

_ Then everything faded to darkness.  _

 

Present day, Marinette p.o.v

 

I don’t know how long I was crying, or how long I had been in Alya’s arms, but when I look up at my window the sun has started to set. Ideas for a new dress spring in my mind, but I shake them off. I can’t even draw a dress, much less make one. This thought makes me shudder, I had known this for quite some time. 

I knew that unless I wanted to go through more surgery and rehabilitation, I would have to give up on my dreams. I let out a long sigh and glance over at Alya. She smiles at me, her eyes show that she feels hurt and worried. She knows my secret now. Well, at least now she knows why Ladybug never showed up. I feel ashamed, she probably wishes that someone else was Ladybug.

I stay in this self pity for a while until she speaks up, “Why didn’t you tell me?” I hug her and speak, hearing my voice for the first time in days, “I wanted to protect you. And I was worried you would be ashamed of me for abandoning paris.” 

I feel more tears roll down my cheek, I look down at the ground to avoid her gaze.

“Marinette, it isn’t your fault you got hurt. But you do need to be responsible for leaving your job.”

“What?” I look up and see that she’s crying to, “Alya, what happened?”

“Another Akuma has been sent out. It’s been in hiding, no one knows where the villains are. All we know is that they have something big planned.”

I sigh, Hawkmoth had only been sending out more akumas since the accident. I hug alya even tighter, when I hear something shatter downstairs in the bakery. I stand up while folding my arms in a protective manner. I yell down the stairs, “Papa, what happened?” Then I hear someone gasp, 

“Oh my goodness Tom, she spoke!”

“I know! I heard it to, Sabine!”

Before I can react, my parents are hugging me and Alya to death. My dad speaks first, “Mari, we knew you were talking to visitors, but this is the first time you have spoken to us in weeks.”

“I know papa.”

He laughs and releases the hug, “Is there something you need Mari?” I start to shake my head, but I think of something. “Actually, Mama. Could you put my earrings in? I can’t hold them. And I want to wear them, please?”

“Of course babygirl. I’m going to assume that you’re talking about the ones in that black box you had on your desk?” 

“Yeah. I may have swatted them under the desk though.” as I talk, I chuckle nervously. Alya hugs me, she knows what the earrings are, and I think she already knows what I’m planning to do. 

Mama puts the earrings on for me, and luckily Tikki didn’t appear yet. Alya looks at me and gestures to the door.

“I want to talk to Alya alone, will you guys go back downstairs?”

My parents reluctantly leave. And once they do, Tikki appears in a flash. The tiny red fairy stares at me, and her gaze is mirrored with Alya. They stare at me waiting for something. All I know is that it makes all my old anxieties come rushing back. My face flushes and I run to my desk. I find a small space that I used to use as a hiding place when I was little. I shove myself into the cramped area and use my old childhood refuge as a place to avoid my shame and fear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, even if this hasn’t been the most popular story, I have enjoyed writing it. Sadly though, an update after this might be a bit longer.....I haven’t had the inspiration to continue writing for a while, and I will finish this story when that inspiration comes back. Alright. Enjoy!

_ Marinette woke up in a panic, nothing was the same. She couldn't hear anything except for rapid breathing, and her heartbeat that was going a million miles a minute. A sterile smell filled the air. Marinette’s eyes were struggling to open. And when they did, light flooded into them so fast that she couldn't do anything but shut them again. _

_ “What...what's going on?” Marinette’s thoughts were crowded, but that voice sounded familiar. Someone at the right of her, started sobbing. A voice echoes in the empty air, “You're going to be okay sweetie, you will be alright.” The words are directed towards the broken girl, but they seemed so far away. Marinette’s eyes struggle to open again, a blinding white light makes them quickly close again. But she was able to see the bandages for a second. Wrappings that mark the injury. She starts crying, her hands quivering through the white gauze.  _

 

_ Adrien’s P.O.V. _

_ (Still in the past though)  _

_ I didn’t expect to see Marinette at my house, but it wasn’t surprising. She was a designer after all. She seemed flustered as she put a package in the mail chute, so flustered she didn’t hear me when I greeted her. She turned around and promptly ran into me. She fell on the ground and slowly started to rub her nose, I laughed lightly. _

_ “You all right?” I reached down to help her up. She stared at me in shock for a few seconds, a high pitched squeak escaped from her. Finally she accepted my hand and stood up. She nodded, and then took off. I watched her run until she was gone from my vision.  _

_ I walk up to my houses front steps when the door opens. My father is standing in the entryway, his face turned in a scowl, “Adrien”. Guessing from the tone of his voice, he wasn’t happy with me. “Hello Father,”  _

_ “Will you explain to me why you went to your friend’s house without asking permission” _

_ “I’m sorry father, you were busy, and I didn’t want to bother Nathalie.”  _

_ He started to rub the sides of his head, and without saying anything else, went in his office. Nathalie followed him, leaving me alone with my thoughts.  _

_ I went up to my room and fell face first on my bed. Plagg was in the corner, eating camembert. The foul stench didn’t bother me as much anymore, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t gross. “Plagg, can you take your cheese elsewhere?” _

_ “No can do kid.” His words were followed with a belch. I sat up and glared at him. He responded by eating another piece. Once he finished, he turned to me again, “I have to go somewhere, you think you’ll be good on your own?”  _

_ His question throws me off, where would Plagg possibly need to go? “Uh, yeah. Where are you going?” _

_ “Nothing of your concern” _

_ I scoff, this grumpy little cat refuses to tell me anything.  _

_ Our conversation is interrupted by a notification on my phone, a message from Chloe.  _

 

**_Hey! Want to hang out?_ **

 

**** _ I stare at the message, dread filling me to the core. If I don’t respond with yes, she’ll find a way to get Father to force me to anyways, I text back _

__ __ __ __

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ **_Sure. I’ll meet you at the park._ **

 

**_Alright! See you in a few, Adrichou! <3 <3 <3_ **

 

**** _ I groan, this won’t end well for me. Plagg starts laughing, “Have fun in your grave! I gotta go, bye kid!”  _

__ _ He flies out my window without another word.  _

__ _ Once I tell Nathalie where I’m going, I head to the park. Chloe is already there, grinning like a maniac. I put on my best fake smile, hoping she doesn’t notice I don’t want to be here.  _

__ _ “ADRIKINS! Hurry, let’s take a picture!” She already has her phone out, and faster than I can react, takes a selfie. She starts furiously typing, probably sending the image to someone. Once she finishes, she turns to me and puts her arm through mine. “So, Adri-honey. How’s your day been”  _

__ _ Right as I’m about to respond, a scream fills the air. I instinctively cover my ears, Chloe does the same. I turn to see an akuma in the distance. I hear her say something else, but I’m too far away to make out words. Another scream, this one so loud and high, I see glass shattering in nearby shops.  _

__ _ I’m about to call for Plagg when I realize he isn’t there. And that Chloe was instead. Another scream from the akuma, followed by a softer scream from someone else.  _

__ _ I start to go to where the second scream was, it probably meant a civilian had been hurt. I’m stopped in my tracks by Chloe grabbing my hand. She starts sprinting away from the sources of screams. I can’t do anything but follow. Chloe leads me to a small shop, that seems deserted. She barges in and leads me to a small trap door. She looks up at me, tears in her eyes, “We’ll be safe in here” _

__ _ I watch her throw the door open, and I follow her as we go into a panic room. A few people are already in there. Some are ones I’m guessing own the shop. Chloe walks over to the oldest woman in there and hugs her. The older woman strokes Chloe’s hair in a motherly fashion. Chloe starts crying in the woman’s arms.  _

__ _ I’m startled by this, I’ve never seen Chloe this scared because of an akuma. The older woman’s voice fills the room, “We’ll all be safe. Stay here as long as you need.”  _

__ _ Chloe nods, her crying slowing down to a few sniffles. When Chloe leaves the woman’s arms, she comes over to me. A sly smile thrown across her face, I have to stop myself from glaring at her. She purposely started crying, she wanted this woman to give us protection. She probably shops here often, that’s how she knew about the trap door.  _

__ _ The smile she is bearing reminds me of how manipulative she is. She will mess with emotions to get other people to do her bidding. She comes close to my ear and whispers, “Nothing can get to us here.” _

__ _ I can’t spend time with her. I can’t take it. I turn to the small group, “I’m going out, I’ll see if people need protection.”  _

__ _ Chloe stares at me in shock, the others stare at me with respect. I leave the room and sprint into the streets. An ambulance flies past me, and the akuma is nowhere to be seen. The only evidence of the akuma is the broken glass and shrill screams in different areas of the city. I start to look for people stranded in the area, when I pass an area of sidewalk covered in glass and blood. In the middle of the mess, two kwamis side by side are talking. I recognize Plagg, but the red one is unfamiliar to me. Plagg is comforting the red kwami, which I can only assume is Ladybug’s.  _

_ “Plagg, if we had been there, she wouldn’t have been injured!”  _

_ “Tikki, I know.” _

_ “WE COULD HAVE HELPED HER” _

_ “Tikki, calm down” _

_ I interrupt their conversation, “I’m sorry, but what’s happening?” _

_ Plagg sees me and breathes out in relief, “Well kid, Ladybug is out. This battle is yours and yours alone” _

_ The red kwami, who I assume is named Tikki, flies up to my face, “YOU’RE CHAT NOIR?!”  _

_ I instinctively rub the back of my neck, “Uhm…..Yeah?” _

_ Tikki starts muttering. She flies over to Plagg and they start a hushed conversation. After a few seconds, they both fly up to meet me at eye level. “Alright kid. You are going to have to use both me and Tikki. You will have one power. And it will take the standard five minutes before we can’t keep the transformation. To use our combined gift, you need to yell, ‘yin and yang’. It is a strange power that has only been used twice before. You will understand what to do when the time comes. Now, I need you to yell, ‘Tikki and Plagg, Transform me!’. Got it?” _

_ “Wait, what?” _

_ “KID, JUST DO IT” _

_ I barely have time to nod, when I yell out the words.  _

_ I feel more power than I have in my life. The transformation process, feels strange to me. My costume is altered, due to the fact of two kwamis. The ladybug pattern is splayed across my arms, stopping at the gloves. My bell is replaced by a ladybug brooch. Spotted pockets appear on the sides of my thighs. But the final addition to the costume is the red outlining of my mask. _

_ I take out my baton only to discover that it has been replaced by an all to familiar yo-yo. Alright. I guess the mask wasn’t the last alteration.  _


End file.
